


i shiver on the one (i breathe for two)

by CloudCover (RainyForecast)



Series: Hockey RPF Tumblr Prompts [16]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M, Movie Star AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 14:37:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13296954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainyForecast/pseuds/CloudCover
Summary: The hilarious thing was that they were supposed to be rivals. Sid isn’t sure where the silly rumor started.Anonymous asked:For the prompt thing 13 (co-stars au)!!





	i shiver on the one (i breathe for two)

The hilarious thing was that they were supposed to be rivals. Sid isn’t sure where the silly rumor started. Neither he nor Geno are known for diva-ish behavior, and while they’ve been doing well for themselves, Canada and Russia are not Hollywood, and the markets don’t especially overlap.

Everyone almost looks nervous when they first meet at the read-through, and it’s an endless source of amusement for Evgeni.

“So, Sidney Crosby,” he’d rumbled, and an intern flinched. Sid himself shuddered a little, but for an entirely different reason. Evgeni Malkin is hot. And the way he’d eyed Sid, the assessment had been mutual.

The project they’re shooting is going to be amazing. It’s about two special forces operatives who are thrown together after being betrayed by their higher-ups.

“Sort of like the Bourne Identity,” his agent told Sid, when telling him about the script. “But, like, gayer.”

“Overt?” Sid had asked.

“Subtext” had been the answer. Which was disappointing. The entertainment industry had a long, long way to go.

 

Now, with shooting in full swing, Sid was having serious trouble toning down the intense eye-fucking that he was prone to lapsing into every time he and Evgeni had a scene together. One of them had to at least  _try_.

Evgeni, or Zhenya, as he’d asked Sid to call him, and he had a bet going on when the crew were going to catch on to the fact that they weren’t just visiting each other’s trailers to “practice their lines.”

“I’m kiss your cheek at craft services table yesterday,” Zhenya laments. “Half of crew see. PA tell me after how much she love how Russian guys not afraid to ‘show friendship with physical affection’.”

“People see what they want or expect to see,” Sid says, settling back more comfortably into Zhenya’s arms. They’re lying naked together under the silk sheets of the bed in Zhenya’s trailer.

“Think I’m fall so hard for you, whole world should be able to see,” Zhenya murmurs, and for that Sid needs to kiss him breathless.  

 

The most emotionally heightened scene in the movie is one of the last ones they film. Sid’s character is lying bleeding half-in, half-out of a freezing mountain stream. Zhenya’s character hauls him out, cursing the heavens and begging him not to die. Sid is lying, sprawled with his head in Zhenya’s lap, gazing up into his artfully dirt and blood smeared face.

“I love you,” Sid blurts, breaking character, feeling tears well in his eyes as the emotion of the scene bleeds into him.

Zhenya’s eyes widen, and he touches Sid’s face reverently. His fingers are trembling. He croons the name of Sid’s character like it’s a prayer and his eyes have nothing but naked truth in them. He leans down and they kiss, Sid clutching at Zhenya’s shirt.

Sid remembers abruptly that they’re kind of in the middle of a scene, and pulls away. Nobody’s yelled cut, so he continues with his actual lines.

“Go,” Sid’s character says. “It’s okay, Sasha. It’s okay. Leave me.”

“Fuck you,” Zhenya-as-Sasha says. “Not leaving you. Not now, now ever. We get through this together, or not at all.”

“Okay,” Sid says, thinking of the media storm to come. “Together.”

And the smile he gives Zhenya is anything but acting.

 

 

The take with the kiss and the actual confession is the one they use for the final film. It wins an Oscar. 

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta'd.
> 
> Title is from "Gold" by Years & Years. 
> 
>  
> 
> You can find me as [creaturesofnarrative ](http://creaturesofnarrative.tumblr.com/) (main) and [knifeshoeoreofight](http://knifeshoeoreofight.tumblr.com/) (hockey blog, which I'm most active on) on Tumblr, and as @RainyForecast on Twitter. Come say hi!


End file.
